


Don’t You Know

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	Don’t You Know

_  
**Don't You Know**   
_

Title: Don’t You Know

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of CBS (for now anyway) and Proctor and Gamble. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Rating: PG

Words: 200

Spoilers: up to and including the episode for    
April 15, 2009   


Archiving: P&P if you like, otherwise just ask

AN: Still dying a slow painful death here. Just thought I’d share ;)

 

 

 

Don’t you know?

 

Don’t you know that it’s in everything I do, every glance between us, in every touch? How can you not see it, feel it like a fire racing through your veins? It is palpable, like a thread connecting us, weaving our worlds together, and making us one.

 

It’s the spice in the food I prepare every night for our little family, for our daughter, for you. It’s the secret ingredient in every recipe I make. It’s the fluff in the laundry we fold together on the couch. It’s the salt on the popcorn we share snuggling under the blanket on movie night. It’s the cherry on top of the ice cream we have on the porch. It’s everything to me.

 

I try to show it in the way I organize your day at work, or watch what you eat, or when I make sure that you are getting enough sleep. It’s the undercurrent of every little ordinary thing we do for each other. It’s in every tear that falls from my weary eyes and in every smile that graces your beautiful face. It’s in the very beat of my heart.

 

Don’t you know, Olivia?

 

I love you too.

   


End file.
